<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The safe house by LitFriedPickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534623">The safe house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitFriedPickles/pseuds/LitFriedPickles'>LitFriedPickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mako (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Oblivious!Wu, Sharing a Room, drunk!wu, legend of korra - Freeform, mako just wants to be loved, safe house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitFriedPickles/pseuds/LitFriedPickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the increased amounts of attacks from rabid fans of Kuvira, Mako and Wu are ordered to stay in a safe house outside of Republic City by President Raiko. With Wu complaining every second about the shabbiness of the house and the thread counts of the sheets, and the fact Mako had a huge ass crush on the person he was supposed to be protecting, he wasn’t sure how his sanity would last until Wu’s coronation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The safe house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Wuko fic, I hope you like it! I mainly started writing this because there are not enough lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“–and with the growing support of Kuvira and assassination attempts, I have decided that until his coronation, Prince wu will be placed in a safe house outside Republic city with his bodyguard as well as a security team surrounding the perimeter.” </p><p>Mako blinked, ignoring the protests that Wu was spewing out, something related to how he was supposed to live without his massages and smoothies. A whole month with Wu, in a secure house that they couldn’t leave. Great. Mako had stayed with Wu in the hotel, with a separate bedroom and bathroom, but this was different. With no malls or clubs, Mako would be forced to talk with Wu and try to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach whenever Wu draped his arms around him or got into his face. </p><p>The drive to the cabin was long, with Wu being uncharacteristically quiet, a deep scowl painted across his face. Mako smiled to himself when he remembered Wu forcing him to go on a spa day, insisting that with how much Mako frowned he would have wrinkles by the time he was thirty. He looked out the window, shaking the thought of Wu with a too big green robe lecturing him. He couldn’t keep thinking like that. He was his bodyguard, and after his coronation, Wu would be gone from his life forever, and he could go back to being a detective. </p><p>After the sun had set, the car pulled into a dirt road, a small cabin at the end of the drive. The cabin looked out to the ocean, Air temple island, and Republic city in the distance. Mako never could see the stars in republic city, he never looked up at the sky to notice them. But now, it was all he could see. They were beautiful. Of course, Mako’s peace was torn away with Wu shrieking. </p><p>“Do they seriously expect me to sleep with six hundred count thread sheets? This is insane, driver, take me back to Republic city this instant!” Mako rolled his eyes and started to unload the suitcases that Wu was struggling to put back in the car. </p><p>“Wu, we can’t go back. Right now with Kuvira’s support growing, people aren’t happy with you. We just have to lay low for a while, and then you get to be king and it’ll be fine,” He said sternly. </p><p>“But Mako,” he whined, drawing out the ‘o’, “I am a prince, I expect nothing less than perfection!” Mako slammed the suitcases down at the door.</p><p>“Wu, I don’t know if you have noticed, but I don’t want to be here either. Can you just suck it up for once?” </p><p>Wu shrunk back and flopped onto the green couch. Mako let him sulk and opened his bedroom door, to see that there were in fact, two twin beds separated by a single nightstand. Of course he would be forced to sleep in the same room. </p><p>“Wu?” Mako called out, trying to strangle down his anger. </p><p>“Yes?” he sauntered over into the room. </p><p>“Did you do this?” Wu snorted and wrapped his arms around Mako’s shoulders. </p><p>“No, but, if Kuvira comes at night, you’ll be there to protect me!” He smiled and squeezed his arm. Mako sighed and started to unpack his clothes into the cheap wooden dresser. He had worn his uniform, but since there was no one around, he could change into a simple sweatshirt and sweatpants. That night, he couldn’t sleep. Wu’s snores echoed around his brain, the thoughts of what it would be like if their beds were just a little closer creeping into Mako’s mind. He finally fell asleep when the clock struck around two in the morning, though he woke up only hours later at six am. </p><p>The view was beautiful out on the deck, even with the threat of everything. The fog rolled around, the city not quite visible yet under the thick haze. An hour later, Wu walked out sleepily and draped himself across Mako. It was almost like he couldn’t breathe, with Wu’s feet kicked up on his lap, staring out with a tired expression. </p><p>“Wu, remove your legs.” </p><p>“Mako, you just gotta learn how to relax, have you ever even had a vacation before?” He snorted. Mako removed Wu’s feet himself and swung them down onto the deck. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Well, let me show you to have one. Step one, relax,” he sighed happily. </p><p>“Wu, this is not a vacation!” </p><p>Wu just rolled his eyes and strode off into the cabin, muttering something about Mako taking things too seriously. He was being so childish, why couldn’t he understand that this was a dangerous situation? Then again Wu almost never took anything seriously, always smiling and jumping through life as if everything was all sunshine and rainbows. It wasn’t extremely bad, the prince sometimes making Mako forget everything wrong in the world with a simple flash of his smile that he only showed him. It was moments when Wu was away from all the fans and expectations when Mako saw his true beauty. The way he would laugh more gently, and lay his head against Mako’s when he was tired. He was cut off from daydreaming about Wu's soft hands holding him with a screech. </p><p>He shot up and sprinted into the kitchen, fists ready, to see Wu cradling himself in a small ball on the kitchen floor, chunks of fruit everywhere. Mako raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. </p><p>“I tried to make a smoothie,” Wu explained bashfully. He was expecting to be met with yelling from the spikey-eyebrowed bodyguard, but instead, Mako let out a gentle laugh and held out his hand for Wu. </p><p>“How about I help you?” Mako suggested, taking out some of the ingredients from the freezer. “Take the washcloth and clean the mess up, then I can show you how to actually make one.” </p><p>Wu paused. He wasn’t mad at him? He would have expected Mako to start spewing about how irresponsible he was and that he should have known better. Perhaps one of Kuvira's soldiers slipped something into his drink. </p><p>After the mess had been cleaned, Mako showed Wu that he needed to add milk to the drink, and add the top on before starting it. The smoothies turned out to be quite tasty, which Mako wasn’t expecting. He preferred the protein shakes more, but he didn’t mind these. They were much better than the ones from the mall, those being packed with sugar. Wu seemed to think differently, adding almost his weight in sugar to the drink. </p><p>“How do you drink that?” Mako asked. </p><p>“How do you drink that! It literally tastes like a swamp,” Wu retorted, sipping his smoothie. </p><p>“It does not!” </p><p>“Mhm, whatever you say tough guy,” Wu smirked. </p><p>Mako got up from the couch and stretched his arms, his sweatshirt riding up a bit above his stomach, perhaps a bit on purpose to see if Wu would notice. He walked into the kitchen and put his empty glass in the sink and started to wash it. </p><p>“Wu if you are done I can wash your glass too.” He heard no response. He looked back to see Wu staring at him, a light blush on his round cheeks. He looked immediately away when Mako met his gaze and slurped the last drops from the drink. </p><p>“Wu?” </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah sorry.” He jumped up and placed the glass on the counter. He didn’t walk back to the couch, instead, studying Mako, or really, his arms. After Mako had washed the glasses, Wu strayed over to the couch and sighed, plopping down dramatically. </p><p>“Mako, am I weak?”</p><p>“Um, I wouldn’t say completely, but you could use a bit more, uh, work,” Mako sputtered. Wu groaned and covered his head in a pillow. Mako sat down on the couch and pulled the pillow off of his face. </p><p>“You know, I could help you a bit, if you would like–”</p><p>“Really? Oh thank you, Mako!” He launched forwards and tackled him, pulling his arms around his neck. Wu let go quickly, though the scent of jasmine and sweet-smelling perfume lingered in Mako’s mind. </p><p>“Uh, yeah it’s no problem,” he muttered, his face feeling hot. “We can start right now, if you would like?” </p><p>Wu nodded excitedly and took off his shirt to reveal a light green undershirt. Mako hid his blush and pulled off his sweatshirt, his red t-shirt sticking to him tightly. He saw Wu’s eyes wander slightly to his chest, making it harder to hide his blush. </p><p>“Alright, so first things first, what is your stance if someone jumps at you?” </p><p>Wu paused for a moment, thinking. He then contorted his skinny body into a tight ball on the floor and poked his head out to see Mako’s reaction. The bodyguard smiled and shook his head. This prince would be the death of him. </p><p>“Well, I guess that could work, but instead, you want to lower yourself into a defensive stance, you want to be stiff, like a rock,” Mako instructed, going into the stance himself. Wu struck a pose similar to what was correct, though he would be easily knocked down. </p><p>“That's more like a pebble, here let me help.” Mako held Wu’s arms from behind them and pulled his arms closer to Wu’s body, and used his feet to correct Wu’s. He drew back and faced the smaller man. </p><p>“Alright, now if I go to knock you off your feet, what do you do?” </p><p>“Jump?” Mako laughed gently. </p><p>“No, you try and use my moves against me, that's what a lot of fighting is, now lets try.”<br/>
Mako immediately had Wu swept down on the floor, feeling slightly sorry for him. He pulled Wu up and stepped back. </p><p>“Again!” </p><p>They spent the entire morning going through drills, Wu actually improving quite a bit. He even avoided Mako’s move and hit back, though he easily countered it. It was lunchtime when Wu had enough, and before Mako attacked he swept off of his feet and moved his arm above Mako’s neck. Mako blinked, not expecting the attack from the small prince. Wu sat on Mako’s chest for a few more seconds, staring into his golden eyes, not completely believing in his own victory, before scrambling off of his bodyguard. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to–”</p><p>“Wu that was great!” He clapped Wu on the back. “I’m proud of you.” </p><p>Wu blushed and looked anywhere but Mako’s face. </p><p>“Thanks, though I think I’ll leave most of that work to you, I’m exhausted,” he chuckled, wiping his forehead sweat away with a washcloth. “I’ll be in the shower if you need me.” </p><p>The rest of the day was spent lazing around on the couch, Wu napping, and Mako reading one of the few books on the shelves. At some point, Wu woke up, Mako had barely noticed until Wu wrapped the blanket around him and settled on Mako’s chest, and promptly went back to sleep. With Wu’s legs tangled in his under the blankets and his head resting in the nook of Mako’s neck, Mako felt like he couldn’t move. It felt right to have the prince cuddling against him, and he didn’t want to move in case he would wake. After several minutes, Mako went back to his book, his arms resting on Wu’s back. Mako didn’t know exactly when it happened, but he himself fell asleep, his small snores joining with Wu’s.  </p><p>It was around six o’clock when Mako woke up, Wu still asleep in his arms. He could feel Wu’s hot breath on his neck, and his chest rising and falling against him. Mako had never felt more relaxed with the younger man holding him. But of course, good things never lasted and Wu opened his eyes. Mako quickly shut his own, hoping Wu wouldn’t notice he was up as well. Wu’s warmth left his chest, he could hear the panicked muttering from him. </p><p>“Oh spirits Wu what did you do?” He could picture Wu running his hands through his velvety soft hair, his face making that cute face whenever he got worried. Mako decided he should probably wake up, and stirred from the couch. </p><p>“Oh Mako, you're awake!” Wu announced shrilly. </p><p>“Hmm, yeah,” he rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up. “You sleep ok?” </p><p>“Mhm!” Wu’s voice was somehow even higher pitched. </p><p>Mako got up from the couch and opened the fridge and looked at what they had to eat. There wasn’t much, the people who set this up mostly packing dried goods and canned foods. </p><p>“Wu do you want ramen or a sandwich for dinner?” he asked. </p><p>“Whatever you want is fine!” Wu answered. Wu walked into the kitchen and sat up on the counter, watching Mako take out the ingredients for the ramen. Mako always preferred to cook than order food, it was cheaper and was something that was always reliable. Bolin and him never got to have the tools to do it, and now that he did he found it relaxing. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wu shivering slightly, his shirt and sweatpants not providing as much warmth as they were more for fashion than comfort. Mako pulled out the ramen and placed it in the water, before walking into the living room and handing Wu his sweatshirt. </p><p>“Here, you can use this to keep warm until you get some warmer clothes,” He offered. Wu took it and immediately put it on, the sweatshirt two times his size and his hands not even reaching the end of his sleeves. </p><p>“Thanks.” Wu smiled, the tint of a blush on his cheeks. He had been doing that a lot recently. Perhaps Wu thought of him in the same way Mako thought about him. Mako brushed that thought aside. He was supposed to be his bodyguard, not his boyfriend, as much as he wanted to be. </p><p>“Can you chop those scallions for me?” He asked referring to the recently washed bundle on the cutting board. Wu nodded and hopped down from the counter. He picked up the knife, noticeably cutting the vegetables with the wrong side of the blade. Mako snorted and took the knife out of Wu’s hand and flipped it, and gave it back to Wu, and blushed sheepishly. </p><p>Mako gave more things to Wu, who was surprisingly good at chopping vegetables despite his first use. The vegetables were cut thinly and cleanly and formed into little piles of the cutting board. They worked together in silence, using small glances and smiles to speak. Mako pulled out two bowls and poured the ramen in, along with placing the pork, egg, scallions, and bok choy. Wu handed him the broth, which he poured carefully into the bowls, steam flowing up and warming his face. </p><p>“I’m going to grab us a drink, can you take these to the table?,” Mako asked. Wu nodded and rolled up his sleeves, the sweatshirt getting in the way of holding the bowls and placing them on the table. Mako walked into the bedroom and pulled out a bottle of sake he kept in his bag, in case Wu decided to drive him crazy and he needed a break. He grabbed a pair of glasses and placed one in front of Wu, pouring him some of the alcohol. </p><p>“Mako you know I’m not twenty-one yet!” Wu protested. </p><p>“It’s fine, you are almost there anyway,” he said, pouring some into his own glass and sitting down at the small table.</p><p>“You're supposed to be a detective! This is, like, illegal!” Mako rolled his eyes and brought up his glass to Wu, who begrudgingly clinked it with Makos.</p><p>“If I end up in jail, it’s your fault,” Wu exclaimed, but quickly forgot the statement as he took a sip. He had another large sip, resulting in Mako explaining that one did not simply gulp down the sake, which Wu responded to by shooting it down. </p><p>“Wu!” </p><p>“What? It’s fine, I can get drunk since I’m almost twenty one anyway,” he smirked. </p><p>Mako groaned at his own words being used against him. Of course, Wu would do that. He poured Wu another glass, who drank it a little slower, but still was faster than Mako, who’s glass was mostly full. The ramen was good and paired well with the sake. Wu didn’t seem to notice, or just didn’t say anything as he ate the ramen quickly, and asked for another glass. </p><p>“Fine, but in the future, when you are twenty-one, I’ll show you how to actually drink it.”<br/>
Wu was a lightweight compared to Mako. He was even more lightweight than Bolin, who once got drunk off of two shots of vodka. Mako cleaned the bowls and made Wu sit on the couch, though apparently drunk Wu was against sticking to orders and accompanied Mako in the kitchen. </p><p>“Mmmmako!” he slurred, wrapping his arms around Mako’s waist.  “You cook well.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Mako laughed. He had to admit, drunk Wu was adorable, especially in his burgundy sweatshirt. </p><p>He didn’t let go of Mako when he walked back into the living room, his arms still wrapped around and his head lying against his back. Initially, when they sat down, Wu was on the other side of the small couch. But as time passed, Wu moved closer to Mako until he was sitting right in the crook of his knees, as Mako was lying down and trying to read. </p><p>“Hey, hey Mako?” He giggled. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Hi.” He giggled again with his flushed cheeks. </p><p>“Hi Wu,” Mako laughed, looking back at his book.  Wu apparently was unhappy with that decision, as he slapped the book out of Mako’s hands and laid down on Mako’s chest, his head cradled in his hands. His face was right in front of Mako’s, he was only a few inches away from kissing those perfect lips. </p><p>“Mako, did you know that you had a cute butt!” Wu asked, still slurring. </p><p>Mako blushed and looked away from Wu’s face. </p><p>“You’re drunk Wu,” he said sternly. Wu didn’t really think that, he was just letting the alcohol say dumb things. </p><p>“Ok, yeah. But I thought that before I was,” he pouted. “That's why I made you wear a uniform, makes your butt look nice.” </p><p>“Wu, you shouldn’t be saying that, I’m your bodyguard,” he sputtered, trying to get up from the sofa. But Wu was determined and used one of the tactics Mako had taught him that morning and pinned down Mako’s arms, his face only a few centimeters away from his face. </p><p>“Wu–”</p><p>Wu pressed his lips against Mako’s sloppily, cupping his head carefully. Mako wanted to say no, to get Wu off of him, and just go to bed. But he couldn’t stop kissing Wu back, and tasting the sake on his tongue. He had wished for this for so long, and now Wu wanted him back. He ran his hands through Wu’s hair, it being even softer than Mako could have ever imagined. Eventually coming to his senses, Mako pulled off of Wu’s lips. </p><p>“Mako, why’d you stop?” he whined. </p><p>“I-I need to know. Are you just doing this because you’re drunk?” He asked. </p><p>“Of course not! I’ve always noticed you, I wanted to kiss that body all over for so long–” Wu moved in to kiss Mako again but he put his hand between them. </p><p>“Wait,” Mako paused. “Do you just want me because of my body?” </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Wu giggled drunkenly. Mako sighed. Of course, this was all too good to be true. Wu didn’t really want him, he just wanted to hook up and then forget about everything. Mako pulled himself away from Wu’s hands and stood up, away from the sofa. </p><p>“Go to bed Wu, you’re drunk,” Mako whispered, his back turned to Wu so he couldn’t see his reddening eyes and tears streaming down his face. </p><p>“But–”</p><p>“Just go.” </p><p>Mako heard Wu stumbling into the bedroom, and then closed the door. Mako stepped outside to the deck and fell to the ground. He clenched his knees tightly and cried into the soft fabric of his pants. Of course, he didn’t like Mako. He was just a bodyguard, and Wu was a prince. He would forget him, and Mako would avoid falling in love altogether, as he always seemed to screw up. Maybe he was just one of those people who didn’t get someone. </p><p>The crashing sound of a window brought Mako out from his knees. What had Wu done now? He walked slowly into the room, but Wu wasn’t there, just shattered glass and a bed thrown across the room. </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>Mako rushed out the doors, hearing the sound of a vehicle up ahead on the dirt road. As much as Mako wanted to just say fuck it, Wu can deal with it on his own, he couldn’t. Mako sent a fire blast at the tires, only one hitting it. But it had done the trick, the truck skittered out of control and crashed into a tree. The driver was unconscious, the passenger barely able to open his eyes. Mako let them be and ripped open the truck's back doors, a sack limply lying in the corner. </p><p>“Wu!” Mako rushed forward and undid the ties, but the sack was filled with just a dummy. Wu wasn’t there. His anger seeped through the sack, the canvas material starting to smoke. He threw it down and marched over to the people in the truck, dragging the one awake and brought fire up to his neck.</p><p>“Where is Wu?” He spat. </p><p>“I-it's too late,” the person laughed. “Your boyfriend is already halfway to Kuvira right now.” </p><p>Mako threw them down onto the ground and tied the two of them up. He then ran back to the house and used the phone that was there only for emergencies. He couldn’t remember what he said, it all being a blur. Chief Beifong arrived with a team as well as Asami, herself grilling Mako on what had happened. He had let Wu be kidnapped twice, and now he was going to lose him. </p><p>“How did they know we were here?” </p><p>“Kuvira’s got moles everywhere Mako, this isn’t your fault,” Asami tried to reassure him. </p><p>“Yes, it is. It’s my job to protect him.” </p><p>One of Beifongs men rushed up to them. </p><p>“They just spotted one of Kuvira’s trucks outside of Republic city, it could be Wu!”</p><p>Without hearing anything else, Mako ran to one of the airships, still in only a t-shirt and sweatpants. They followed him, Asami taking control and Beifong still grilling him. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Wu, and his safety. </p><p>They advanced quickly to the area the truck was last seen, at a small town in the desert. The truck had been easy to find, but Wu and no one else was there. According to the locals, they had seen two soldiers walking into a bar frequented by Kuvira’s soldiers. </p><p>Mako rushed in besides Beifongs yelling, immediately met with a piece of shrapnel barely missing his face. He blasted the person with fire, sending them across the room into the wall. The fighting was again, a blur. He could feel only rage as he rushed forward, finally breaking into the backroom after the soldiers in the main part were lying on the floor, groaning in pain. There Wu was, tied up and guarded by two soldiers.<br/>
“Mako!” He grinned. Mako didn’t look at him. </p><p>Before the first person could fire, Mako swung his leg under theirs and slammed them on the floor. He kicked back the other person and burned the ropes that held Wu. There was no time for congratulations, as the other soldiers came back and flung Mako into the ground. He grunted and avoided the kick in the head the soldier flung at him. He was so busy knocking out the other soldier, he didn’t notice the person creeping up behind him. A hand clutched his shoulder but was knocked down and fell onto the floor. </p><p>Mako looked up to see Wu standing over the soldier, confused that he actually had done it. He then glanced over to Mako. </p><p>“Mako I am so sorry I–”</p><p>Make didn’t waste any time and pulled Wu into a passionate kiss, his arms clasped around Wu’s waist. Wu immediately returned the kiss, running his hands through Mako’s hair. Wu paused and pulled away. </p><p>“I thought you hated me,” he chuckled sadly. “With what I said.” </p><p>“That doesn’t matter. I don’t care how you want me Wu, because all I want is you,” Mako confessed. </p><p>“Well, It’s a good thing I want all of you, not just your body.”</p><p>Mako pulled Wu back into a kiss, twirling the prince around happily as he laughed against his lips. Wu wanted him. That was all Mako had wished for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>